


Pour Me a Drink

by clexylexy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bartender!Kara meets CEO!Lena, F/F, Kara and Lena's first meeting reimagined, Lena can't stay away from the bar because she "really likes their scotch", Lena is smart and OBVIOUSLY Kara is Supergirl, Lillian is up to no good, One Shot, SuperCorp, but also Adorable!Kara, but when is she ever, confident!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexylexy/pseuds/clexylexy
Summary: Lena Luthor stumbles into Al's Dive Bar late one night looking to get drunk. Kara Danvers happens to be on duty.





	Pour Me a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! If you enjoy, make sure to leave a comment and a kudos :) Feedback would be much appreciated. I hope you like it!

Lena Luthor feels pathetic. 

 

Sitting alone at a bar, drowning her sorrows in scotch and trying desperately not to cry. She firmly believes she doesn’t have the luxury of privacy. At least, not today. Not right now.

 

She’s barely looked anywhere but at the orange-brown substance which she is all-too-familiar with. She taps her perfectly manicured nails on the rim of the glass, listening to the  _ clink, clink, clink  _ and ignoring the bar fight happening approximately eight stools away from where she’s seated, slumped in on herself.

 

How could she let this happen? How did she fail to see through her mother’s manipulation and lies  _ yet again? _

 

_ Give me another shot, Lena,  _ she’d begged when she came to Lena’s office, professing her “love” for her daughter.  _ God _ , Lena thinks,  _ Why am I so desperate to win her affections? How can I let myself fall for this time and time again? _

 

And now? Lillian Luthor has gone off the grid. She’s gone, and she’s taken not only one of Lena’s resources from L Corp, but she’s taken another bit of her heart. The hole just keeps on growing.

 

_ When will I learn? _

 

She knocks back the last of her scotch, sliding the glass away from her. She slaps the bar, trying to grab the attention of whoever had served her earlier. Before she even has to ask, her glass is refilled. She mumbles a thanks and takes a long sip, her head still hung low.

 

“I’ve never seen you in here before,” A voice says from above her. It’s then that Lena realizes the bartender has yet to walk away, back to whatever she’d been doing before refilling Lena’s glass.

 

Lena refuses to look up, “Yeah, well. Now you have.”

 

“What’s your name?” In Lena’s peripherals she sees the woman lean against the bar two or so feet away, obviously planting herself in place. She doesn’t intend to leave Lena alone, that much Lena is sure of.

 

“Don’t you watch the—?” It’s then that Lena lifts her head, to show the other woman her face. She intends to finish her question with  _ news _ , but she loses her ability to speak when she makes eye contact with the bartender.

 

Never in her life has she seen a shade of blue so spectacular. It sucks the wind from her lungs and leaves her jaw hanging loose.

 

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises slightly at Lena’s dumbfounded expression. Her head tilts, blonde ponytail tumbling over her shoulder with the movement. But those  _ eyes _ . Surely Lena’s reading them incorrectly.  _ Surely  _ that isn’t true concern for  _ her _ . For a  _ Luthor _ .

 

“Of course I do,” The woman fiddles with a rag, filling the silence Lena left hanging in the air when she realizes Lena isn’t going to finish her question, “I figured I would still let you introduce yourself.”

 

Again, Lena goes to speak, but she can’t find the words. She was going to give Lena the benefit of the doubt? Pretend she didn’t know what sway her last name had? Pretend she didn’t know what evil lurks behind it? She wasn’t sure such a person was real.

 

She glances down at her glass. Perhaps she’s had too much…

 

...Or not enough.

 

She knocks the rest back in one go. The bartender’s other eyebrow joins her previously raised one. Lena isn’t sure if the woman is amused or simply surprised.

 

“So who are you?” Lena asks after a moment, sliding her glass back towards the bartender, who fills it without looking.

 

“Kara Danvers,” The woman—Kara—offers her hand across the bar. Slowly, Lena accepts her hand. She has a disturbingly firm handshake that Lena feels even after she lets go. Or maybe that’s just tingles. Do normal handshakes leave tingles?

 

The woman pushes her glasses up further on her nose before tucking her arms back under herself, leaning against the bar as she looks at Lena. Lena shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, noticing the way her eyes drift over Lena as she takes her in.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Kara offers, and Lena can see the curiosity and concern mingling in her beautiful blues. Lena is sure her greens look hazy, drunk, and broken. She can’t imagine what it’s like to look into them, let alone now.

 

Lena lets out a breathy laugh, “With you? No.”

 

“Okay,” Kara pushes herself up. Lena is disappointed she gave up so quickly. She vanishes somewhere at the other end of the bar. Lena tries to follow her with her eyes, but she loses her somewhere between the other bartender and the crowd of her fellow hopeless drunks scattering the bar beside her.

 

Lena scoffs and finishes her fifth drink.  _ Go figure,  _ Lena shoves her glass aside and puts her face in her hands,  _ she didn’t actually give a shit. _

 

Five minutes later, Lena decides she’s had enough of the useless, slurred chatter and gross men giving her the eye from halfway across the room. She lifts her head and brushes a few loose strands of hair out of her face, her head swimming. One foot at a time, she begins to climb off her stool.

 

Somewhere between her first foot hitting the floor and her second one heading to meet it, she trips.

 

And falls.

 

She braces herself for impact when several seconds pass and she’s somehow still upright.

 

Lena opens her eyes slowly, and the first thing she notices is that she’s very close to another woman’s chest. The second, is that that chest belongs to Kara Danvers. The third, is that Kara Danvers with the iron grip, also happens to be very strong. Lena can feel her muscles through her coat, which she had apparently put on sometime between disappearing in the back and catching her now.

 

The fourth thing she notices is that Kara smells like lilacs. It brings Lena a little closer to Earth.

 

“I leave for _five_ _seconds_ to clock out and you manage to fall from your seat,” Lena thinks she detects a bit of sarcasm despite the worried brow crinkle that brings forth a whole new level of adorableness to the blonde’s face.

 

“Maybe I just wanted you to catch me,” Lena lets Kara help her stand, and it’s then she realizes that, at least in her Louboutins, she’s taller than Kara. And yet Kara doesn’t seemed phased to have been holding literally all of Lena’s weight less than ten seconds ago.

 

Kara doesn’t acknowledge Lena’s comment. She just offers Lena her arm expectantly. Lena accepts, letting Kara lead her to the door. “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking you home, Ms. Luthor,” Kara sighs.

 

“What about your shift?”

 

“I was supposed to get off in twenty minutes anyway.”

 

Lena glances at her watch. It’s almost 1:40 AM. Guilt washes over her, “Don’t let me ruin your night. Just… drop me off in a cab or something. I’ll be fine, I can handle myself.”

 

“It’s fine, Ms. Luthor,” Kara dismisses. She says nothing else, just takes Lena out onto the street. Lena had told her driver to leave about two hours ago, so it’s either they walk, or…

 

Lena stumbles, interrupting her own train of thought. Kara (yet again) catches her, and in the same swoop, pulls Lena up into her arms bridal-style. Lena’s head spins with the sudden movement, and she grasps at Kara’s jacket. Her hands settle around the blonde’s neck.

 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Lena grumbles, “I can walk.”

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

And just as Lena is about to protest further, she notices one tiny, strange thing about the ground.

 

It’s getting  _ further away _ .

 

“Where do you live, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asks her, unphased by the fact that they’re suspended at least a hundred feet in the air. Lena stammers for a solid minute before she’s able to tell Kara the building her penthouse is in. She decides looking at the ground is a horrible idea when she’s this drunk, focusing in on Kara’s pretty blue eyes as she says, “Hold on.”

 

And then suddenly they’re off. Lena feels a wave of nausea hit her.  _ We’re flying,  _ Lena’s head screams at her,  _ Kara Danvers is flying! There’s only one woman I know about in the city who can fly… _

 

Before she has enough time to accuse Kara Danvers of  _ anything _ , they’re at her penthouse. And then Lena is in her bed. And then, Kara Danvers is gone.

 

_ Supergirl  _ is gone.

 

-

 

Lena wakes the next morning with a massive headache and little recollection of the evening prior. She remembers leaving work, that’s for sure. Remembers sitting down in that alien bar a colleague told her about. Remembers drinking a  _ lot  _ of scotch. Remembers the pretty bartender with the blue eyes. 

 

Everything else is blurry.

 

She manages to drag herself from bed and make a cup of coffee sometime later. She’s already late for work, might as well take it slow. Her head pounds with the effort to simply be standing.

 

Memories of the bartender—Kate? Kiera?— _ flying  _ her home surface in her head.  _ Must’ve been a dream,  _ Lena thinks. She may not be sure  _ how  _ Kiera got her home, but she is sure that it was her who got her here. She makes a mental note to thank her properly later today. And… to apologize for her behavior.

 

She doesn’t care enough to find the aspirin in the cabinet behind her. She figures she deserves to feel like this. And with that, she moves on with her day.

 

Work drags on. She spends a portion of her day looking into a new, more secure security system. One that her mother’s henchmen wouldn’t so easily break through.

 

By the time she’s ready to leave, her head is clear. She feels relatively calm. Her assistant, Jess, had left some time ago. The only people left in the building were herself and the cleaning crew. She gives polite nods to anyone she passes on her way out, and makes her way to the alien bar.

 

Just as she was expecting, Kara (Not  _ Kiera _ , which Lena had discovered after she’d had Jess call and ask who was working this evening… it clicked the moment she heard it) Danvers is behind the bar, pouring a drink. At first she doesn’t notice Lena, which Lena takes advantage of. Kara has her hair down, curls tumbling over her shoulders in a beautiful blonde halo. Lena watches her reach a hand up to push her glasses higher up on her nose as the customer she’s talking to draws a hearty laugh from her. Her smile, which Lena hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing last night, rivals the sun. Lena’s heartbeat speeds up as she gets closer.

 

Kara notices her just as she sits down. She looks away from the patron she was speaking to, dismissing herself and walking over to where Lena is sitting. She places a hand on her hip and offers Lena a lopsided smile, “Ms. Luthor. Scotch on the rocks?”

 

Lena’s cheeks flush with embarrassment at the prospect that she left enough of an impression on the other woman that she remembered her drink order after serving her for the first time yesterday. But, despite the desire to get drunk, Lena shakes her head, “Just club soda tonight, thanks.”

 

Kara nods and disappears long enough to get Lena’s drink. Lena shifts uncomfortably as she waits. How exactly does one go about thanking someone for flying them home in such a public setting? Is Lena even sure that that’s what happened? She  _ did  _ have a lot to drink last night…

 

Kara returns, setting the glass down in front of Lena with a small smile. She looks as though she is going to turn away, and the panic that overwhelms Lena is stronger than she’d like to admit. No, not stronger… just… different.

 

“Uh, Ms. Danvers?” Lena calls after her. Kara stops in her tracks, looking to Lena expectantly, “May I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Kara comes closer, leaning her hip against the bar and placing a hand in the space between them, “You can call me Kara, Ms. Luthor,” She says as a way of pushing Lena to carry on with whatever it is she has to say.

 

“Well, if I am calling you Kara, you should really call me Lena,” Lena sets her forearms onto the bar, subconsciously leaning closer to Kara. Her hands wrap around her drink, which she has yet to sip from.

 

“Sure. Lena it is,” Kara’s smile is warm and inviting. It makes Lena feel oddly… safe.

 

Lena isn’t used to feeling safe. She likes it.

 

“Anyway, I wanted to thank you,” Lena starts, tapping her foot nervously against the stool, “You didn’t have to help me, but you did. I got home safe because of you.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t very well leave one of the most powerful people in the city here alone, at night, drunk off her ass,” Kara teases, and if Lena wasn’t so distracted by their proximity she might have placed together that Kara was flirting with her, “Could I?”

 

“No, I suppose not,” Lena mumbles, unable to fight the upturn of her lips as she looks Kara over. She clears her throat and looks down at her drink when she meets Kara’s eyes and finds a pair of soft blues staring into her soul, “I, uh, also wanted to apologize. If I made helping me any more difficult than it already was.”

 

“Helping people is always difficult,” Kara says after a beat (two beats for Lena’s heart, which is at twice its normal rate with Kara standing so close), “But choosing to help is easy.”

 

“Ah, wise,” Lena grins, “Bartenders always know what to say, huh?”

 

“We have to,” Kara shrugs, “Otherwise the drunks would never leave.”

 

“You make a fair point.”

 

Kara pushes her glasses up and takes a step back, nodding to Lena with a flirtatious smile, “I get off in half an hour. Can I walk you home again?”

 

_ Again,  _ Lena notes,  _ So it  _ was _ a dream… _

 

“I would like that,” Lena’s smile tightens as her hands fiddle with her drink. She watches Kara head to a group of new customers taking their seats before she pulls out her phone and texts her driver to go home. And then she waits.

 

She’s fiddling with the lime in her drink when a hand touches her shoulder gently. She looks up, but relaxes when she sees Kara standing there, one hand tucked into her coat and the other lowering from her shoulder, “Ready?”

 

Lena nods and tosses some money down for the drink before rising, following Kara to the door. They go a few blocks before either of them says anything more.

 

“How are you doing?” Kara asks quietly. She’s walking close enough next to Lena that their arms brush every now and then, which had definitely  _ not  _ been driving Lena insane for the past ten or so minutes. 

 

“Uh,” Lena fumbles with the edge of her jacket, wrapping her arms around herself against the chilly night time breeze, “I’m doing better. Thank you for asking.”

 

“Of course,” Kara tips her head, pushing up her glasses and looking carefully at Lena. Lena looks over to meet her gaze, a blush creeping up onto her face. Even here, nearly in the middle of the night after a long day of work, Kara looks beautiful. Even more so now that Lena doesn’t have to squint through a drunken haze.

 

She watches Kara reach up and run her hand through her hair, moving several loose strands out of her face. The wind has them falling back moments later. Lena tries not to stare too long.

 

“If you ever want to talk about it, my ears are always open,” Kara offers. Then, so quietly Lena isn’t sure if Kara  _ actually  _ says this or not, she whispers, “ _ Always _ .”

 

“I’d rather not,”  _ I wouldn’t want to scare such a gorgeous woman like you off with tales of my family,  _ Lena clears her throat as she locks her gaze on the sidewalk, “But thank you.”

 

The rest of their walk is quiet. Lena wants to say something. She wants to ask if Kara lives close by. She wants to ask about her family. Wants to ask about her life. But for some reason, the words never come. 

 

“This is me,” Lena says as they stop outside her building, “But you… probably already knew that.”

 

“I did,” Kara chuckles, her eyes squinting with… is that admiration? Does Kara Danvers have some sort of softness directed towards her? Her heart leaps at the prospect.

 

“Thank you for walking me home,” Lena opens the glass door, smiling lopsidedly at Kara, “Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“Goodnight, Lena.”

 

-

 

The next night, Lena is disappointed to find that Kara had to switch around her shift for an “important family matter,” according to her coworker, Mike.

 

-

 

She visits again the next night, and is overjoyed by the sight of Kara wiping down a booth across the room as she steps inside. Kara doesn’t look up, but she somehow hears the door open over the noisy chatter of patrons, “I’ll be with you in a second!”

 

Lena looks Kara over as she goes to take a seat. She’s in jeans and a tank top, muscled arms on full display. Her hair is up in another ponytail, and a necklace dangles loosely around her neck. Her muscles flex as she lifts a tub of dirty dishes and plates, and then she vanished behind the bar. It takes all of Lena’s restraint not to let her eyes wander to—nope, she lost. She lost, and Kara has an ass that’s out-of-this-world.

 

She taps her knuckles on the bar as she waits, a beaming smile breaking out onto her face when Kara returns and makes direct eye contact with her. Lena watches in wonder as Kara’s face brightens significantly.

 

“Hey,” Kara greets, stopping in front of her, “You’re back.”

 

“Again.”

 

“Yes, again.”

 

“I really like your scotch here.”

 

“You had club soda last time.”

 

“That, too.”

 

“So what’ll it be today?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

A laugh. “What are you having to drink?”

 

“Oh, scotch. Thank you.”

 

Lena openly checks out Kara’s ass after their back-and-forth, when Kara turns away to pour Lena’s drink. She averts her gaze when Kara turns back around, but the smirk on Kara’s face tells her Kara noticed.

 

“So, when I got home after walking you home the other night,” Kara sets Lena’s drink down before her, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Kara has difficulty keeping an amused look off her face, “I discovered that  _ someone  _ overflowed my apartment with flowers.”

 

“Did they now?” Lena mocks innocence, taking a sip of her drink and shooting Kara a… rather flirtatious look.

 

Kara places both hands on the bar, jutting her hip and tilting her head at Lena, “I’m a  _ little  _ curious how they found out where I live.”

 

“Well,” Lena leans forward in her seat, crossing her legs as she grins playfully up at Kara, “I’m sure—this is theoretical, mind you—that if  _ someone  _ wanted to find out where you live and send you flowers, they could simply have their assistant look into several databases until they found the right Kara Danvers.”

 

“Interesting…” Kara plays into her description, leaning closer to Lena as she rattles off some useless explanation that neither of them believe.

 

“And then  _ someone  _ would make a few calls to a few florists, maybe venture so far as to see if one Kara Danvers just so happened to buy flowers at that shop. And, if this  _ someone _ found that,  _ yes _ , Kara Danvers has ordered  _ quite  _ a bit of alstroemeria blues in the past few years, then,” Lena shrugs, looking at Kara mischievously over her glass, “ _ Theoretically  _ they could have dozens of them sent to your apartment.”

 

“Seems like a lot of trouble for…  _ someone _ ,” Kara taps her chin, feigning confusion, “Though, it’s a shame I’ll never know who. I was so excited when I saw them all that I could have kissed  _ someone _ .”

 

“You are aware that  _ someone  _ is me, right?” Lena hopes she doesn’t sound too eager. But, well… at least Kara knows she’s interested, right?

 

“Yes, Lena. I am aware.”

 

They smile at one another.

 

After a moment, Kara gestures to Lena’s phone resting atop the bar, “Text your driver.”

 

“And tell him what?” Lena complies regardless, opening her messages and finding her driver’s name in her contacts.

 

“To go home,” Kara says confidently, winking at Lena and turning to go help a customer calling for her attention. 

 

And then, just like that, Lena is introduced to a completely different side of Kara. Kara had been so focused on Lena that she didn’t realize Mike was standing closely behind her, a drink in hand. She collides with him, the confidence breaking momentarily and replaced with a rather… clumsy, adorable, and apologetic Kara Danvers.

 

“Sorry!” Kara says, placing two hands on his arms to steady both of them. Lena laughs so loud she snorts. The man beside her, whose drink Mike presumably had just dropped to the ground, gives her an unimpressed look. She hides behind her drink.

 

“Ah, geez,” Mike looks at the shattered glass, his shoe coated in something oddly purple, “Kara!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Kara pulls the rag from her shoulder and offers it to Mike, dropping to the ground to start cleaning up the glass. Lena almost interjects when Kara starts scooping it up with her bare hands, but she didn’t seem concerned that it would cut her. And it doesn’t, to Lena’s amazement. Kara is still rattling off nervous apologies, “I didn’t see you! I’ll remake the drink!”

 

“Hers are better anyway,” The man beside her grumbles, though she’s sure nobody else heard. Lena only glances at him, too engulfed in the show that is Kara  _ Nervous-Wreck  _ Danvers.

 

Who knew this side of her existed?

 

Mike just uses the rag to clean his shoe, then waves Kara away to finish cleaning the mess off the floor. Lena watches Kara frantically move out of the way to go and remake the drink. When she comes back over, Lena is grinning at a very flustered-looking Kara. The grumpy man beside her brightens significantly when the drink is placed before him. Kara only glances at Lena before giving her attention to the man.

 

“I’m sorry about that, sir,” She taps her hands nervously against the edge of the bar, “Would you like anything else?”

 

“No, thanks.”

 

Kara lets out a puff of air and goes to help the customer she had  _ originally  _ left Lena to deal with. The man looks at Lena indifferently, “You two a thing?”

 

“What? No,” Lena clears her throat, glaring at him, “I mean, not yet.”

 

He raises a brow.

 

“We just met,” Lena further explains. 

 

“Ah, right. Of course. Silly me,” He pretends to care for just a second before getting up from his seat, “Next time try to keep your obvious flirting to a minimum. It’s unnatural.” He heads in the direction of the pool table.

 

It takes every ounce of Lena’s strength not to jump him then and there.

 

“What’s his problem?” Kara’s soothing, lovely voice brings her down from her anger high and she turns to face her.

 

“Homophobia,” Lena scoffs, finishing off her drink.

 

“Thought so,” Kara sighs, “You know, one time, he made some…  _ poor  _ choices of words to my sister and her girlfriend,” She snorts a little at the memory, pushing her glasses up as she watches the man lean against the pool table over Lena’s shoulder. “He  _ really  _ shouldn’t have opened his mouth at all, I mean, Alex is  _ scary _ . And her girlfriend was in the military, so. That was a… bad idea… why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Hm?” Lena snaps out of the trance Kara Danvers had just placed her under, “Oh, nothing. You’re cute, is all,” The second Lena realizes what she just admitted, her brain screams  _ deflect!  _ “You, uh, have a sister?”

 

“Yeah, Alex,” Kara reiterates, and Lena can tell by the lovely smile that spreads across Kara’s face that she loves her sister dearly. It makes her heart hurt for her rotten brother. “She’s pretty awesome. She was the first person that ever made me feel truly welcome.”

 

The look of curious confusion that must fall across Lena’s face sends Kara into yet another adorable ramble of explanation.

 

“Oh, uh… I just mean that I was adopted by the Danvers family,” Kara pushes up her glasses again, “She made me feel very at home. Well, not at first, but with a little time…”

 

“No, I understand,” Everything in Lena is telling her to  _ stop!  _ But… for some weird reason, she  _ wants  _ to tell Kara more about herself, “When I was adopted by the Luthors, Lex was the first to make me feel at home. I mean, obviously him and I aren’t as...  _ close  _ as you and your sister, but it was comforting at the time.”

 

Kara pauses, listening intently. She purses her lips when Lena is finished, her eyes roaming Lena’s face as if she’s seeing her for the first time, “I like hearing about you, Lena.”

 

Lena goes to say, “And I you, Kara,” but the words don’t seem to make it past her throat. She just stares at Kara, her mouth hanging open slightly. She tries to think back to a time when someone looked at her the way Kara is looking at her now—like she wants something  _ other  _ than money or to steal everything she’s built. Like she really,  _ truly  _ cares. But she comes up blank.

 

And they just met. How silly is that?

 

“Was that… weird of me to say?” Kara looks nervous.  _ Do I make her nervous? _

 

“No! No,” Lena finds her voice. She reaches out, placing her hand over Kara’s to reassure her, “I just… haven’t met anyone quite like you, Kara.”

 

Lena realizes that touching Kara Danvers’ hand is a  _ grave  _ mistake. Especially when her eyes are that color blue and they are  _ so  _ much closer to Lena now. Her heartbeat quickens when Kara glances down at their hands, then back up at her. 

 

“You’re not what I was expecting.”

 

For some reason that brings a bitter taste to Lena’s mouth, “So what  _ were  _ you expecting? Lex in the female form?”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Kara says, sounding offended. It catches Lena off guard, “I just… wasn’t expecting you to warm up to me so quickly. Turns out, you’re a secret softie, Lena Luthor. And there’s nothing you can do that could possibly hide it from me.”

 

And suddenly, Kara Danvers has managed to turn that bitter taste… sweet.

 

Luthors aren’t  _ supposed  _ to be soft. They aren’t supposed to want to hold pretty girl’s hands, or want to turn pink lips red, or want to take said pretty girl out for a romantic evening with candles and music  _ and _ —

 

Well, a lot of things.

 

But Lena has never been quite like other Luthors. So she  _ supposes _ … it’s quite alright that she wants all of those things.

 

“I’m not trying to hide anything,” Lena says, “But… I’m not the only one with a secret soft side, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Pff,” Kara’s brows crinkle and she uses her free hand to push up her glasses, “I am well aware of my soft side, thank you very much.”

 

“Oh, really? Because if I recall, less than twenty minutes ago you were pretending to be all cool and casual before you bumped into your coworker.”

 

Kara pretends to be annoyed, “I… that was… listen, I’m a little clumsy, but I had you fooled for at least a day,” Kara laughs, and Lena thinks it’s the most beautiful sound to ever enter her ears, “And besides, being around you brings out a little bit more of my… confidence than usual, I guess.”

 

“It’s a very attractive quality, I must admit.”

 

“Is it now?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

They share yet another smile.

 

For the remainder of Kara’s shift (when Kara isn’t working, at least), they get to know each other better. They talk about a wide range of things; from family, to L Corp, to favorite spots in the city, favorite tv shows, bands and more…

 

Lena wants to know everything. Which is strange because she already knows  _ so much  _ about fundamentals such as math and science. And yet here she is, talking with a mysterious woman in a bar feeling like she knows absolutely nothing. Though, she supposes the complexity of Kara Danvers is what makes her so alluring.

 

Lena loves a challenge. Lena hates a predictable bore.

 

And Kara Danvers is no bore.

 

Kara Danvers is charming. And funny. And very  _ strong  _ for someone who is only a few inches taller than her. She’s smart, clever, and calculated. But… most importantly… Kara Danvers is kind. Polite. Respectful. 

 

Lena has never met someone with such a pure heart. And she most certainly has never met someone with  _ this  _ pure of a heart in a bar, of all places. She finds herself thinking that this hidden, dark, background-type establishment is too shabby for someone as bright as Kara.

 

Later, after Kara has ended her shift and the two have taken off down the sidewalk, Lena finds a more subtle approach to asking Kara why she’s wasting her potential here.

 

“So, why bartending?” Lena asks, watching Kara carefully as they walk. She sees Kara reach for her glasses, which Lena had learned was a nervous tick. She continues, “No offense, of course, if it’s your passion. I’m a firm believer in following one’s dreams. But… it just seems…”

 

“Like I could be doing more?” Kara finishes for her. Lena goes to deny and rephrase, but Kara stops her, “No, it’s okay. This job was supposed to be temporary, after I lost my job reporting at Catco.”

 

Catco? Now  _ that  _ makes a lot more sense.

 

“I tried unemployment for awhile, but I couldn’t stand sitting around all day. It just wasn’t for me,” Kara shrugs, “So I got a job working at Al’s Dive Bar. It keeps me busy, but… you’re right, I could  _ definitely  _ be doing more. I’m just not sure what yet.”

 

“Do you want to be a reporter?” Kara nods, “Then report for yourself. Why should you need to stand behind Catco?”

 

“That’s exactly what got me fired,” Kara sighs, “My boss refused to publish an article I wrote. But I  _ had  _ to let people know what was going on. He was only doing what was right for the company, which I totally understand. But I  _ loved  _ that job,” Lena can tell by her voice that she absolutely does.

 

“So change his mind,” Lena suggests. It’s simple, but the look Kara gives her says that she’s just sparked something in the young reporter. Kara nods, going quiet.

 

After some time they come to a stop in front of Lena’s building. Lena hesitates by the glass door, looking to Kara with uncertainty, “Would you… like to come up for a drink?” She knows what sort of implications the question may carry, but she’s not sure she cares. By the knowing smile on Kara’s face, she knows too, “I have a wide range of very expensive,  _ very  _ alcoholic beverages.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Kara laughs, and it’s so genuine that Lena’s heart melts.  _ Dear God _ , she thinks,  _ I’m so soft. What are you doing to me, Kara Danvers?  _

 

Kara glances up at Lena’s building, opening her mouth. Lena can practically hear the  _ yes _ escape her lips, but it’s prevented by sirens in the distance. Lena is about to discard them as average city sounds before she sees Kara’s features shift entirely to a look of… distracted concern. 

 

Her eyes scan their surroundings as she says to Lena, “Uh, I would love to, Lena… but there’s actually something I have to take care of at… at home.”

 

Lena tries to hide her disappointment with a tight-lipped smile, “That’s alright.”

 

“Some other time, though. I promise,” Kara looks at her, then. Lena knows she means it. She takes a few steps back, “Goodnight, Lena.”

 

“Goodnight,” Lena turns away, pulling her access card from her pocket and stepping inside. When she glances over her shoulder, Kara has vanished completely.

 

She thinks that maybe… it was never a dream.

 

-

 

The next time Lena goes to visit Kara at work, she doesn’t appear to be working.

 

She’s surrounded by a group of individuals that Lena has never seen before. Well, save for her coworker Mike and previous boss James Olsen, who she had learned (after a long time spent on Catco’s website) was the current CEO. 

 

(So… maybe Lena read all of the articles published under Kara’s name. It was an adventure. And an eye-opener. Kara has a  _ truly  _ brilliant mind and a basic desire to help people. What more could you ask for in a reporter?)

 

They’re laughing and talking vividly amongst themselves, and Lena almost makes it back out the door unnoticed. Keyword:  _ almost _ . She doesn’t want to intrude on Kara’s time with her friends.

 

But said blonde stops her before she can even blink.

 

“Lena!” Kara calls, grabbing the attention of her surrounding friends. They all follow Kara’s gaze to where Lena stands dumbly in the door, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She blushes.

 

Kara waves her over, and then suddenly her feet are carrying her over to their table. She rises to greet Lena, pulling her over to the bar before she can be introduced. Lena uses this opportunity to confront her new… friend. “I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t want to invite myself into whatever gathering you’ve got going on right now.”

 

Kara gives her an incredulous look, “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re my—” Kara catches herself, her mouth dangling open as she struggles to find a word. She stammers, “You’re Lena. And you’re welcome to join us.” She taps the bar with her hand, her eyes remaining on Lena’s, “Scotch on the rocks, thanks.”

 

“Ordering for me? Bold move,” Lena collects herself, removing her coat now that she knows she’s welcome. She reaches up to take out her ponytail, shaking her hair loose. She needs to look a little more casual if she’s going to be meeting Kara’s friends, and less like she’s waiting for a business call.

 

She decides to let Kara’s little slip go… for now.

 

Kara blinks at Lena, “I… I’m not sure I’ve seen you with your hair down, until now. It… You look beautiful, Lena.” She clears her throat, “I mean, you’re  _ always  _ beautiful, it’s just that I’ve never seen you like this, and it’s a little different—”

 

“Kara,” Lena cuts off her adorable rambling, “Thank you. Are you alright? You seem a little extra… unsettled.”

 

“I’m just nervous for you to meet my friends,” Kara explains, “And my sister. She knows a little bit about you, by the way, I may have told her a few things…”

 

“So you’ve talked about me then, hm?” Lena can’t fight the smug smile that spreads onto her face, “Pray tell, what sorts of things have you told your sister about me?”

 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out… some other time,” Kara dismisses, clearly flustered. She grabs Lena’s drink and thrusts it into her hands before grabbing Lena’s arm and tugging her back towards her friends. 

 

Lena’s heart rate picks up, but it isn’t because these people intimidate her (that’s only halfway a lie, the one Lena is  _ fairly  _ certain is Kara’s sister is slightly horrifying), it’s because Kara’s hand has settled on her lower back and they’re standing very,  _ very  _ close.

 

“Everyone, this is Lena Luthor,” Kara introduces her, gesturing to Lena with her free hand. Lena smiles at them all, and they all quiet down and nod up to her respectfully, “Lena, these are my friends. That’s my sister, Alex.”

 

_ I was right _ , Lena thinks,  _ You don’t look at someone like that unless you’re a jealous girlfriend or a sibling. Score Lena _ . Regardless, Alex nods to her with a very forced, very purposeful smile. Lena returns it, though she tries to make hers as real as possible. Alex is very beautiful and authoritative, and Lena can see where Kara might have developed the confidence she’s displayed around Lena. 

 

“This is James,” Kara clasps his shoulder, as he is seated closest to her. James is a big guy with kind eyes and a firm handshake, which Lena is quick to learn when he reaches up to offer her his hand. She accepts it, murmuring a  _ nice to meet you _ .

 

“J’onn,” Kara gestures to a man with a similar stance to Alex. Lena gets the feeling he’s the strong and silent type. He’s looking at her like he knows all her secrets. It unnerves her, but if Kara trusts him, she supposes she’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. His only reaction is a steady head tilt and what Lena assumes is a smile.

 

“Kelly, Alex’s girlfriend and James’ sister,” There’s a therapeutic aura that surrounds Kelly. It’s comforting, even to Lena, who would rather gouge her own eyes out than go to therapy. Kelly is the exact opposite of her girlfriend, which Lena is grateful for. They exchange polite  _ hellos _ .

 

“And Mike, but you already know him,” Mike gives her a comical salute and boyish grin. He glances at Kara with his eyebrows raised and gives Lena a wink. And, if she’s not mistaken, a secretive thumbs up that he tries to keep out of view from the others. Lena thinks that if it wasn’t adorable how supportive he is of whatever is going on between her and Kara, she probably would punch him.

 

Kara pulls a chair out for Lena and slides it in next to where Kara is sitting. She sits between Kara and her sister. It’s… more than awkward.

 

“Alex was just telling a horrific story from our childhood,” Kara cringes, the crinkle making an appearance. 

 

“It is not  _ horrific _ , you’re just dramatic,” Alex nudges Lena slightly, “She’s just dramatic.”

 

“Oh, it most certainly  _ was  _ horrific. You broke that guy’s nose!” Lena is incredibly confused, but she laughs anyway at the bewildered, accusatory look on Kara’s face, “He had to have three surgeries to get it fixed!”

 

“ _ Three? _ ” Kelly blinks, “Okay, you left  _ that  _ part out!”

 

“Well,” Alex stammers, giving Kara an I’m-your-older-sister-and-I-am-superior look, “You’ve broken more noses than I have. And I’m a…” She glances at Lena, “A cop.”

 

“ _ Kara Danvers  _ has broken noses?” Lena is blown away by the concept. She might not believe Kara Danvers has broken noses, but there  _ is  _ someone else she can picture doing just that.

 

“Of course I haven’t broken noses,” Kara’s laugh is breathy and definitely a tell that she’s lying. Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara crumbles, “Okay, I have. But! At least half were accidents!”

 

“Pff,  _ accidents _ ,” Alex chuckles, “You don’t know your own strength!”

 

A round of laughter fills the table, and Lena’s heart.

 

_ I like this _ , she looks at Kara over the edge of her glass as Kara goes to refute a claim from James about how she almost broke his arm,  _ I like you _ .

 

-

 

And naturally, just when Lena feels she’s nearly gotten two feet in the door, disaster strikes. Kara Danvers goes off the grid for days, and Supergirl seems to be on TV every time Lena turns the damn thing on.

 

But Supergirl isn’t the only one Lena sees every time she turns on the news. Her mother’s face is always plastered somewhere close by. 

 

Just two days ago, the alien bar was attacked and several aliens died. From the stories Lena sees, she knows just  _ how  _ Cadmus managed to pull off the attack. Lena can’t help feeling that this is all entirely her fault. If she hadn’t let her guard down… hadn’t failed to alert the authorities of her mother stealing from her lab… those folks would still be alive.

 

Supergirl could have caught Lillian already. Nobody would be in danger.

 

Lena is smart. She should have known that the missing isotope 454 from her lab was for something big. She just didn’t know that her mother was capable of… destroying an entire people. She had no idea just how deep set her mother’s hatred of aliens is. But now she does.

 

And now it’s too late.

 

Lena is sat alone in her apartment when she comes to this conclusion. By now, it had been three days since she’d heard anything from Kara. She’d tried texting her to ask where she was, or ask if she wanted to come over… but all she’d gotten was nothing.

 

She knows why. She just doesn’t want to admit it to herself.

 

_ What does that S stand for anyway? _

 

Lena pours herself a glass of scotch and flips on the television, settling into her armchair. She scoffs at the sight of her mother and rolls her eyes. But then, Supergirl pop up on the screen; powerful, unstoppable Supergirl. Her ears tune into the newscaster, “Things have been quiet since yesterday evening,” he says, “Lillian Luthor is nowhere to be found.”

 

But their last statement before they switch over to a story about a local business is what sticks with Lena.

 

“However, there is no doubt that Supergirl will protect us, no matter the cost.”

 

And then, suddenly she’s reminded.

 

_ Hope. It stands for hope. _

 

And so she makes a choice.

 

-

 

Supergirl touches down on her balcony nearly half an hour later. Lena is already out there, leaning against the railing with her scotch. She’s a little tipsy, but it’s nothing that has ever stopped her before.

 

“Director Danvers at the DEO said you wanted to see me,” Her voice is authoritative and strong. Nothing Lena hadn’t expected, “But… I have to ask, how did you  _ know  _ about the DEO? Or that Ale—Director Danvers works there?”

 

“I know a lot of things, Supergirl,” Lena excuses, “Lex kept a  _ lot  _ of tabs on a  _ lot  _ of organizations. Especially yours, with it being of the… extranormal specificity.”

 

If Supergirl is at all surprised by this, she doesn’t give it away, “Ah… She told me you said it was important. And… that you would only speak to me,” Lena nods her head once to confirm, “What is it?”

 

Lena finally turns to look at her. She’s struck with just how real Supergirl is. Just how familiar…

 

She almost hadn’t believed it.

 

“I have some information you might be interested in. About my mother,” Lena sets her drink aside, “I’m actually surprised your agency didn’t track me down. Usually people suspect I’m working alongside her.”

 

“Yeah, well. I definitely  _ don’t  _ think you’re your mother,” Supergirl says, completely serious. She pauses, clears her throat, and furrows her brows, “I mean, I just… my gut tells me you’re not like her. Not that I know you, or anything…”

 

“Right,” Lena drawls, “I trust you, Supergirl.”

 

Supergirl nods with a proud smile.

 

“Anyway,” Lena releases a shaky breath, “I should have told someone about this after it happened, but… I didn’t. I apologize for that. There’s nothing I can do to change it, as much as I might want to, and I’ll have to live with that. But now that I know what she’s up to, I feel like I  _ have  _ to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” Supergirl’s voice lowers, and she steps closer to Lena. That same, worried look that she’s seen before crosses Supergirl’s face. Lena swears she smells lilacs.

 

“Not that long ago, my mother came to see me. I was going to call the police, but she stopped me. Told me it was pointless. That she came to my office alone to see me. And like an idiot,” Lena laughs dryly, blinking away tears, “I believed her. I thought she was there to patch things up with me. That she knew there was no escaping prison this time. That she wanted to fix our relationship before it was too late.”

 

Supergirl looks like she wants to comfort Lena, but she stays where she is.

 

“But I was wrong. While she was distracting me with her lies, she had one of her henchmen breaking into my lab. They stole something that I think is detrimental to their recent attacks,” Lena explains, “Isotope 454. From what I’ve pieced together in the news, they haven’t stabilized it yet. But when they do, they will use it to eradicate all alien life on Earth. But I have a plan. Will you let me help you? To make up for the pain I’ve caused in keeping this secret?”

 

“It’s not your fault that any of this happened,” Supergirl reassures her, placing her hands on Lena’s arm.  _ Tingles _ , “She’s your mother; you just wanted her love. But… thank you for telling me now. We’ll beat this, I promise. Together.”

 

Lena smiles through the tears that have slipped past, “Together.”

 

-

 

And they  _ do  _ solve it together.

 

Supergirl fills Lena in about Medusa, the virus created by her family to eliminate all other life except for Kryptonians in times of distress. Of course, Lillian had re-vamped it to eliminate all alien life on Earth. The isotope would be a big part in releasing the virus to all.

 

Lena does her part. She contacts Lillian about helping her stabilize the isotope. Spews some nonsense to her about how if she wanted her help, she should have just asked. Pretends to be her partner. Lillian believes her.

 

But on the outside, Supergirl is preparing a team. Lena keeps her phone on her so they can ping her location, and when the time is right, they swoop in.

 

And then the virus is stopped, and Lillian is in jail.

 

Yet for some reason, Lena doesn’t feel any more at ease than she did before. She still has a nagging feeling in her heart that  _ something  _ is missing.  _ Something  _ went wrong. They didn’t fix everything.

 

She double checks. Triple checks. Quadruple checks. But everything has cleared up. So why won’t her heart?

 

She goes to the alien bar—which had been cleaned since the attack, Lena notices—later that evening looking for some alcohol and maybe Kara Danvers. But Kara Danvers isn’t there, just the alcohol. Lena is alright with that, she supposes.

 

(She’s not.)

 

Mike gets her a glass of scotch and she sits there for awhile, not even drinking it.

 

Lena had pretty much solidified in her mind that Kara is Supergirl. It didn’t take much to figure it out. Between the poor excuse for a disguise, the constant running off, and the past day she’d spent with Supergirl, Lena had come to the conclusion that the dream she  _ thought  _ she’d had when they first met was  _ very much not  _ a dream. Normally, a Luthor in this position would use this information to their advantage. But not Lena.

 

She could never do that to Kara.

 

She likes her too much.

 

In her rational brain, she knows Kara has been ghosting her because she’s been busy as Supergirl. But her irrational, selfish brain has been waiting for  _ something  _ from Kara. Anything. Just so she can  _ potentially  _ stop focusing on it so much.

 

(She would still focus on it.)

 

Mike tries to talk to her, but all her responses are short-lived and curt. He gives up eventually, and she’s grateful. She goes between trying to stop herself from texting Kara again and staring at the ice cubes in her drink as they quickly melt away.

 

“Sorry I’m late! Sorry!”

 

Lena’s head pokes up almost immediately. When she looks over her shoulder, she sees a frantic and gorgeous Kara Danvers as she stumbles in, purse slipping from her shoulder as she hurries behind the bar. She doesn’t see Lena until she comes back out, simultaneously tying an apron to her waist with a little hop in her step.

 

Her eyes bulge and she nearly shoves Mike out of the way to get to Lena, “Lena, hi!”

 

“Kara,” Lena’s mood brightens significantly and she straightens her spine, smiling, “Hey.”

 

“Hey, uh,” Kara leans on the bar, “Sorry I haven’t messaged you back. I was going to, I swear, I just… had a lot going on.”

 

“You don’t have to explain to me, Kara,” Lena shrugs, “I wasn’t all that worried about it,”  _ A lie _ , “I was kind of busy, too.”

 

Kara lets out a huff of relief, “That’s good to hear. I mean,  _ not  _ good to hear that you were busy, but good to hear that you’re not mad,” She laughs nervously, “I hope all is well?”

 

“Yes, all is well,”  _ At least now it is _ , Lena thinks as she admires Kara’s otherworldly beauty, “You?”

 

“Oh, pff,” Kara waves a hand, “Yeah. It was no biggie, you know… just… the usual, crazy stuff.”

 

_ I’m sure it’s usual for you, Kara…  _

 

Lena pushes her drink between her hands, finding it difficult to keep up her smile as her mind wanders through their brief silence. Kara notices her subtle shift in attitude.

 

“Hey,” Kara reaches across the bar to nudge her, “What is it?”

 

“It’s stupid, Kara, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“No, Kara—”

 

“Lena, you don’t have to pretend to be okay,” Kara says tenderly, “Look, I… I care about you. If something is wrong, let me help.”

 

Caring, courageous, beautiful Kara Danvers. With the bluest eyes that shine with a kindness Lena has never known. With the smile that makes Lena feel things she’s never felt. With patience that Lena barely has for herself. How could she keep anything from Kara now that they’ve grown so close? All she wants to do is strip her soul bare for Kara.

 

(And strip… in general. But now isn’t the time to have thoughts like that.)

 

“Okay,” Lena mumbles, barely audible. She lowers her gaze, “I-It’s my mother.”

 

“Right, I—saw on the news…” Kara trails off, leaving that thought incomplete. Lena knows where she was going, “I’m sorry, Lena. I know your relationship with her must be difficult.”

 

“That’s the understatement of a century,” Lena jokes half-heartedly, “I… as much as I don’t want to feel it, I feel like there’s this hole in me where I want her love to be. I thought that once I helped yo— _ Supergirl  _ deal with her, and once she was trapped behind bars, then I would feel at peace. But I still feel like…” Lena thinks, “Well, like shit, frankly.”

 

“She’s your mom,” Kara’s words and expression mirror Supergirl’s from the other night, “Of course you would be feeling this way. She tricked you, and I’m sure that was devastating,” Kara goes on, Lena nodding along with tears in her eyes.  _ God, pull yourself together, Luthor _ , a little voice tells her in the back of her mind,  _ Kara doesn’t need to see you cry twice _ , “And I want you to know that no matter what, I will be here for you. Until you feel whole again, and for a long,  _ long  _ time after that.”

 

Lena doesn’t know what to say. All her life, she’s felt alone. She’s felt unsafe, unwanted. Uncared for. Untrusted. But the way Kara looks at her now, like she’s  _ worthy  _ of love, and trust. Like she’s  _ wanted  _ and  _ cared for _ … It’s different.

 

Kara is different. And special. And beautiful. Everything is more colorful with Kara. 

 

Lena just likes Kara.

 

Finally, she finds it in her to say something. She smiles, whispering, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re important to me,” Kara grabs Lena’s hand across the bar and squeezes, “I hope you know that.”

 

“I do,” Lena blinks, and Kara lifts a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks, “You’re important to me too.”

 

“Good, because otherwise this would be awkward,” Kara jokes, and Lena lets out an airy chuckle, “Wanna get drunk and play darts?”

 

“That sounds like just what I need,” Lena sighs, “But aren’t you supposed to be working?”

 

Kara glances around, “Mike’s got this. C’mon!”

 

-

 

_ Two weeks later…  _

 

-

 

_ It’s a simple question, Lena. All you have to do is go inside, find Kara, and ask. She’ll say yes, hopefully. And even if she says no, it won’t be the end of the world. Just as long as she’s in your life, everything will be fine. Just ask… _

 

Lena paces in the alleyway outside the alien bar for what feels like hours, giving herself a pep talk. How hard can it possibly be to ask Kara Danvers on a date? Apparently,  _ very  _ hard.

 

She’s been trying to work up the courage for a week. She comes to the bar, she sits down, orders a drink, her and Kara chat for a bit, and then she thinks,  _ Golly gee, Lena. Why don’t you give it a shot? _

 

And then she misses.

 

She doesn’t want to miss tonight. 

 

She doesn’t realize just how long she spends out in the alleyway until the door opens behind her, and she’s startled from her thoughts. She’s ready to step out of the way for one of the patrons when she realizes that it’s Kara. Kara, tucking her purse over her shoulder. Her coat on. Her hair down. She looks ready to leave. 

 

Lena looks at her watch.  _ 12:02 _ .

 

_ I’ve been pacing for an hour?! _

 

“Lena!” A confused smile breaks out onto her face, “What are you doing… out here?”

 

_ Say something, Lena _ , she thinks,  _ You’re staring. Hurry! _

 

“Uh,” Lena brushes her hands down her long coat, clearing her throat and blinking away her haze, “I was…” 

 

Kara takes a few steps closer, growing concerned, “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes!” Lena says quickly, “I’m just here to see you. I was waiting for you, I mean.”

 

“Were you now?” Kara breaks into a smirk, “And here I was, disappointed that you hadn’t come in today. I always look forward to seeing you, you know,” Lena blushes, “Can I walk you home?”

 

“Actually, Kara,” They begin to take a few steps out of the alleyway. Kara sees Lena’s driver parked about a block away, waiting by the door of the car for them patiently. She grows confused, “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with my this evening?”

 

The look of confusion shifts to realization as Kara looks between Lena and the car, “Are you asking me on a date, Lena Luthor?”

 

“Well, no,” Lena says, realizes her mistake, then stumbles, “I mean, yes! Yes, I am, but only if you’re okay with it being a date,” Lena confirms.

 

Kara nods, looking down at herself, “I didn’t bring anything nicer… where exactly are we going?”

 

Lena grins, “Don’t worry, I’ve got that covered.”

 

Once they’ve gotten in the car, Kara can see the beautiful red dress Lena picked out for her. It’s slim and the fabric is almost as soft as her Supergirl cape. It has a subtle floral pattern woven into it. Lena herself is already dressed in a formal, plain black dress with an open neckline and a form-fitting grasp. Lena’s jacket covers most of it temporarily, but Kara would find out soon enough.

 

“You’ve thought this through,” Kara says as she admires the dress on the way there, “I’m impressed.”

 

“You deserve it,” Lena says as though it’s obvious, “You deserve a special night.”

 

“So do you,” Kara smiles.

 

When they arrive, Lena gives Kara a few minutes to change in the backseat. The tinted windows keep any peering eyes away. It doesn’t take Kara nearly as long as Lena thought it would. She thought she’d have at  _ least  _ two minutes to prepare.

 

But nothing can prepare her for Kara Danvers’ beauty, it seems.

 

When Kara steps out, Lena has to suck in a breath. Her heartbeat speeds up significantly, and she’s sure Kara can hear it. One hundred percent, there is no way Kara couldn’t have noticed. She opens her mouth like an imbecile and stares for what feels like an eternity before she manages to choke out a, “Wow.”

 

“You seem surprised that the dress you picked out just for me looks good on me,” Kara glances down at herself.

 

“No, no,” Lena stumbles over her words for the billionth time, “I always think you look beautiful, you just… took my breath away for a second there.”

 

Kara blushes, “Oh. I see.”

 

Lena offers Kara her arm, “Shall we?” Kara accepts her arm with a playful curtsy, and the two walk into the establishment together. It isn’t until they get inside that Kara even knows  _ where  _ they are. The place is almost as top-secret as the alien bar. But once they’re in, it becomes abundantly clear.

 

“I never took you for an underground jazz person,” Kara looks around, an excited look in her eyes. 

 

The place is stunning. Square tables decorated in red, silky tabletops, fancy silverware and candles bring a feeling of homoe to the place. Gentle red and orange tinted circular lights hand from the ceiling at different heights, lighting what isn’t hit by the candles but still giving the place enough darkness to give it a romantic, jazzy vibe. Art hangs on almost every wall, adding an extra splash of color. And a stage, shining red curtain drawn back, has a band playing a smoother piece of music. Couples and random jazz enthusiasts are scattered about, drinking and talking.

 

They find a table and sit down, and a waiter comes around to take their drink order. They don’t talk much between the time the waiter walks away to get their drinks and the time he returns with them. Kara’s eyes are flying around the room, taking everything in. Lena just looks at Kara; she never wants to forget the look of awe on Kara’s face.

 

When their drinks come, it brings Kara back to Lena. They make small talk for a little while, going over events of their days. Kara tells an interesting story of a Valeronian rambling on about his love life to her while she tried to clean the bar (as it turns out, his girlfriend just dumped him and is already seeing another man, which he thought was  _ totally  _ unacceptable). And Lena tells her of progress on a deal she’s been working at with another company across the city. It feels normal. It feels like an absolutely normal, lovely first date with an absolutely wonderful, lovely person.

 

And Lena feels happy.

 

When they’ve finished their first round of drinks, Lena gets up the courage to ask Kara to dance. Nobody else is dancing, but Lena wants to be close to Kara, and this is the only excuse she can come up with at the current moment. Luckily, Kara accepts.

 

Lena guides her away from the tabled area and closer to the stage, where there’s an extra bit of room. Lena places a hand on Kara’s waist and uses the other to hold Kara’s hand, pulling Kara up against her. Kara’s own hand rests on Lena’s shoulder, and Lena can feel Kara’s fingers playing with the hairs on the back of her neck. It sends a shiver down Lena’s spine that so few have ever been able to.

 

“So,” Kara starts as they begin to sway, “How’d you find out about this place?” 

 

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena arches her brow, “I get invited to a  _ lot  _ of underground things.”

 

“Ah, I should have known,” Kara nods.

 

“Thank you for coming out with me tonight,” Lena says suddenly. Kara’s eyes scan her face, and Lena watches her look change. She can see Kara’s mind moving as quickly as her superspeed will allow, “If this date goes well in your eyes, I hope we can… keep up this momentum. I want to go further with you, Kara.”

 

“Really?” Kara sounds hopeful.

 

“Yes.”

 

She can tell Kara is about to say something more, but in all honesty, Lena doesn’t know her well enough to know what could possibly be going on in the back of her mind. She can see the look of hope on Kara’s face drip a little more as each second passes, most likely caused by whatever thought has perched itself on the tip of her tongue. Lena thinks she’s sees doubt swimming in Kara’s eyes. Maybe even fear. 

 

Lena tries to hide her concern for whatever Kara is about to tell her.

 

Finally, Kara says, “Lena?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like you. A lot,” Kara goes on, sounding nervously. Lena sees the crease between Kara’s brows appear. Kara seems to step a little bit closer (as if they weren’t already on top of one another as it is), lowering her voice despite the music keeping their conversation private, “And when you asked me here I was thrilled because I’ve  _ wanted  _ this since you started coming to see me every day…”

 

Lena can hear the “but” on the end of that phrase…

 

“But,” Kara says, and Lena has to hold in a frown, “I think the reason I haven’t let anything happen until now is… because I’ve been keeping something from you. And if we’re going to let this happen,” Kara nods between them, “Whatever this is, anyway… I don’t want to keep it from you. Because it’s going to be  _ very  _ hard to keep it from you.”

 

Lena feels relieved. She thought Kara was about to tell her this couldn’t work. But  _ now  _ she understands…

 

“And I trust you,” Kara nods, making an adorable  _ I’m serious  _ face with her brows all scrunched and her lips pouted slightly, “I do. I trust you. Even if what I tell you drives you away.”

 

“I don’t think you could ever drive me away,” Lena smiles, “I’m in too deep, Ms. Danvers.”

 

“No, I’m serious,” Kara doesn’t return her smile, “Don’t feel obligated to stay. I know it can be… kind of a lot to take in.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ Just say it, Kara… _

 

“Okay,” Kara repeats after Lena, gulping and nodding her head a few times to herself, “So, uh… I don’t really know how to say this. Usually I just show people, but I can’t really do that because… we’re… yeah…” Kara looks between Lena’s eyes, which seep only encouragement and kindness. Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times before she settles on, “My name isn’t Kara Danvers. Well, I mean it  _ is  _ Kara Danvers, but it isn’t. Adoptively, yes, it is my name, but my  _ real  _ name from my birth parents is  _ not  _ Kara Danvers.”

 

“Kara, sweetie,” Lena uses her thumb to rub circles into Kara’s waist, hopefully calming her down a little. Kara lets out a deep breath, “Relax. You can tell me anything. You know your birth family?”

 

“Yes, I do. My parents died when I was thirteen. When my planet,” Kara says cautiously, “died.”

 

Lena just nods to say that she’s listening. She feels Kara relax against her a little more as they continue swaying to the beat.

 

“I came here in a pod,” Kara continues, still speaking hesitantly. Like she’s walking on eggshells, “from Krypton. I’m from Krypton.”

 

Once it’s out, Lena feels as though she can literally see the weight being lifted from Kara’s strong, steady shoulders.

 

“I’m a Kryptonian,” Kara repeats again, this time sounding much more proud to be saying this to Lena. And then, still in that low and quiet voice, “And my  _ real  _ name is Kara Zor-El. I am Superman’s cousin, which makes me… Supergirl.”

 

Her eyes dart between Lena’s own, trying to gauge her reaction properly. Lena smiles and twirls Kara, then waits until they’ve settled back into their comfortable swaying to say, “I know.”

 

“You—” Kara sputters, “But—”

 

“You flew me home the first night you met me, Kara Zor-El,” Lena tries out Kara’s real name. It sounds nice coming off her tongue, “I kinda pieced things together on my own.”

 

“I thought you were too drunk to remember… And you’re still here?” Kara asks, looking unsure.  _ Kara wasn’t just scared _ , Lena realizes as she looks into Kara’s frightened, pretty blue eyes,  _ she was scared of losing  _ me, “You weren’t… afraid?”

 

“Of course not,” Lena reassures her sweetly, stopping their dancing and releasing Kara’s hand in exchange for cupping her cheek, “Kara, I may be a Luthor, but I’m a fan of the Girl of Steel. I think she’s kinda hot, if I’m being honest.”

 

Kara glances at her lips, “Did you think that before or after you figured out she is me?” Kara grabs Lena’s forearm, keeping her other arm steady around Lena’s shoulders. Lena can feel every inch of her body that is being touched by Kara’s and it’s  _ electric. _

 

“I feel like there’s definitely a wrong answer to that,” Lena laughs, “Just know that I like both sides of you, okay?”

 

“Okay. I can work with that,” Kara grins, “Thank you for staying.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I didn’t have to think about it for even a second,” Lena dismisses, brushing a few strands of Kara’s hair behind her ear, “You’re beautiful, Kara Zor-El.”

 

“So are you,” Kara whispers, keeping her eyes trained on Lena’s lips.

 

For a second, Lena forgets how to breathe.

 

(Not that that’s unusual around Kara. Kara seems to make her forget a  _ lot  _ of things.”

 

And then, with no hesitation, Kara closes the gap between them.

 

-

 

The next day, Lena can’t do anything other than smile.

 

Jess finds it very odd when Lena walks in so overly happy that she actually  _ cheerfully  _ responds to Jess’ mumbled, “Good morning, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“A very good morning indeed, Jess!” Lena had said before entering her office, heeling clicking at a faster pace than they usually do.

 

She spends a majority of her morning thinking of Kara. Kara and her dancing last night… their heart-to-heart… their kiss… and finally, their night together at Lena’s apartment.

 

Oh, there’s  _ much  _ to smile about. Lena had only seen glimpses before she met Kara Danvers. But now, she sees  _ so much more _ . Kara has brought light into her life. Lena doesn’t ever want it to burn out.

 

She’s considering texting Kara to meet her at her apartment tonight for dinner when Jess pokes her head into her office, “Ms. Luthor?”

 

“Yes?” Lena doesn’t even glance up from her phone, where she’s halfway through typing a text.

 

There’s a woman here to see you,” That grabs Lena’s attention. She pauses halfway through the word  _ dinner _ , “Kara Danvers?”

 

Lena nearly sputters. She frantically goes to erase the dinner text and sets her phone aside, “Uh, yes. Send her right in,” Lena nods, rising from her seat, “Oh, and mark her down to be shown in whenever she pleases. Thank you, Jess.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Jess nods and steps back outside. She comes back a moment later to hold the door for Kara.

 

Kara looks different. Instead of her usual dark bartending clothes, she has a light pink sweater tucked over a white button-up and a plaid skirt. Her heels click against Lena’s floors as she walks in further, her hair up in a tight bun. Lena nearly chokes on her own saliva. She manages to get out a, “Kara, hi!”

 

Jess closes the door, and Lena steps closer to Kara. The two of them share a long, sweet kiss that leaves Lena’s heart beating faster than it originally was. When they pull back, Kara looks around in admiration. Lena notices a laminated document tucked under Kara’s shoulder as she speaks, “You know, I’ve seen your building from the outside plenty of times. But it’s rather stunning on the inside.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena says, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

There’s a huge grin on Kara’s face, “You visit me at work so often, I thought it was finally time I come see you,” Lena smiles at the sentiment, “And… I wanted to come and show you something.”

 

Kara lifts the document up and offers it over to Lena, who accepts it. She reads the headline aloud, “‘Cadmus’ Failed Attempt at Eliminating Aliens’...”

 

Smiling shyly, Kara pushes herself up onto her toes, “Look at the byline.”

 

“By Snapper Carr and…” Lena’s confused expression breaks out into a proud grin, “Kara Danvers. You got your job back?”

 

“I got my job back!” Kara exclaimes, letting out her excitement. She claps her hands together cutely, accepting Lena’s hug. Kara lets Lena guide her to the couch, and the two sit down, knees touching. Lena’s hand rests on Kara’s thigh as she starts reading the article.

 

“Kara, this is wonderful,” Lena says, looking up after scanning the first two paragraphs, “But how?”

 

“I’ve been… sticking my nose in a few things. Reporting, and whatnot. Guess I don’t know how to do anything else,” Kara laughs, “Anyway, I knew Catco could reach a wider audience. And if Snapper taught me anything, it’s that it doesn’t matter who writes the article; it only matters that the truth gets out. So, I took all I had to him. He asked me to come to the office, told me he was proud of me for choosing truth over self, and asked me to return to Catco.”

 

“And you came straight from Catco to me?” Lena’s heart soars.

 

“Well, I stopped by the bar to quit. Then I came here. You were the first person I wanted to tell.”

 

“What about Alex?”

 

“You were the one who encouraged me to keep going. I thought I was never going to have a chance to report again. But… you reminded me that I’m built for greater things,” Kara shrugs, leaning closer, “Both physically and metaphorically.”

 

“Can I keep this?” Lena presses the article to her chest, looking hopefully at Kara.

 

“I brought it for you, duh,” Kara snorts a little, and Lena’s cheeks hurt with how much she’s smiling, “We should celebrate. Dinner tonight?”

 

“Depends,” Lena says casually as if she didn’t already have plans to ask Kara to dinner, “Let me check my schedule.”

 

Kara scoffs playfully, “ _ As if  _ you wouldn’t cancel plans even if you had them.”

 

“You got me,” Lena cups Kara’s cheek and kisses her again, “I would be lying if I told you I didn’t want what’s going on between us to continue.”

 

“You’re the only reason I had the balls to do this,” Kara pokes the article in Lena’s hand, “If it wasn’t for what you said, I would have been unhappily standing behind that bar counter every evening. I like having you around. You’re good for me,” Kara blinks, “Basically, what I’m  _ trying  _ to say, is that I  _ really  _ want this to continue too.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good. Lena?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Kara stares at her for a moment, that same look of awe from the night prior now bestowed upon Lena, “Nothing,” She says after a long pause, “Everything. I don’t know. I adore you.”

 

Lena runs her hands through Kara’s hair, causing Kara to close her eyes momentarily and lean into Lena’s touch, “I adore you too, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Lena shakes her head in amusement.

 

Kara loses her ability to form words. She just kisses Lena again. And again.

 

And again.

 

And Lena couldn’t possibly feel more at peace.


End file.
